


Farewell – Coda

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Art, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi takes his flight, but he has something stolen before leaving.





	Farewell – Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Is this a new trend? I make no promises, I've been inspired recently.
> 
> Today's word/prompt is _curved_. I cheated a bit with this one.

Javi plops down in one of the plastic chairs of the airport, looking up at the flight information display and looking for the gate opening time. He still has 40 minutes to embark. Closing his eyes and clutching his bag, he starts looking back at his day.

Javi had woken up in a tangle of limbs, with Yuzu sleeping half on top of him. The alarm on his phone had made him jump a little, and it had been impossible to move out of bed without waking Yuzu up. Which meant that Javi had been almost late for the train, because Yuzu was highly persuasive even in the early hours of the morning, and he couldn't resist to stay in bed a bit longer, trading tender kisses, enjoying the sleepy glow on Yuzu's soft cheeks, his overwhelming scent on the sheets, and the warmth and  _ rightness _ of their bodies pressed together.

But all good things come to an end, and the time had arrived for Javi to finish packing his things and go. He had needed to gather all his determination to get out of their safe cocoon of blankets and dressing up while Yuzu followed his every movement from bed. It was hard for Javi not to get distracted by Yuzu's presence there, hugging the pillow Javi had been sleeping in, disheveled hair and cheerless eyes. Javi understood the feeling perfectly.

After a quick trip to the bathroom to finish taking everything, Javi had gone back to the main room to find Yuzu already dressed in his clothes, sitting on the border of the bed and looking at Javi's bags as if they had personally attacked him. He had found that adorable, and after packing everything up and getting ready, he had taken Yuzu's hands in his and kissed them.

“We will make this work, Yuzu. I promise, I will do whatever it takes,” Javi had said then, completely sure of his words. He had waited enough to confess and accept his feelings, and he didn't plan on letting the opportunity slip between his fingers like smoke.

Yuzu had nodded then, squeezing his hands a bit and giving Javi the tiniest of smiles.

“Me too, Javi. Will you come to Toronto soon? Maybe I can cancel some things and–,” Yuzu had started saying, as if he was planning to clear his schedule to go visit Javi.

“I will go to Toronto as soon as I can,  _ cariño _ . Send me your schedule when I get to Spain and I'll book the tickets and let you know.”

Javi was resolute to make his every effort for Yuzu, but it was nice to know that he was willing, too. Even then, knowing how many compromises Yuzu had planned, and given that he had half the summer free of work, he wouldn't let Yuzu cancel things when he could travel to Toronto at any time.

Getting momentarily distracted by his phone screen lighting up, he had glanced briefly and nearly tripped when he saw the time. He had 15 minutes to get to his train, so he needed to run. More like sprint, maybe.

“ _ Mierda, mierda _ ,” he had cursed in Spanish, letting Yuzu's hand go in favour of closing his suitcase and getting everything near the door, Yuzu taking his phone and following him. He had been apparently calmer than Javi, but Javi knew better.

Turning once more towards Yuzu, knowing that that was the real farewell, he had paused for a couple of seconds, wrapping Yuzu in the tightest embrace afterwards. He had felt Yuzu's hands grasping his t-shirt, and his nose burrowed against his neck. Javi, in contrast, had rested his face against Yuzu's hair, breathing in the zesty scent. After a couple of seconds, he had moved to hold Yuzu's face between his hands and kissed him delicately, resting his forehead against Yuzu's after.

“I will see you soon, Yuzu,” he had said, once he stepped back to look at him in the eyes, caressing his neck tenderly and trying to smile a bit. “I know it won't be easy to be far from each other, but you are worth everything.”

Javi had had to stop himself right there, since he hadn't wanted to scare Yuzu by saying too much.

“I have to go now. I'm missing you already, Yuzu.” Javi had received an enthusiastic kiss on the lips after saying those words, the kind that leaves you breathless and dizzy. But still, he had had to leave Yuzu after squeezing his hands one more time.

Now, hours later, Javi is already sitting in his seat in the plane. He is understandably tired after a long morning of travelling by train from Toyama to Tokyo, getting to the airport, and waiting to embark. And now he was ready to spend 14 hours on a plane, arriving in Madrid at night, practically. He had been texting Yuzu a bit during the trip, but not much since he was travelling back to Sendai too. Still he had promised to send Yuzu a message before take off.

“ _ Hey! I'm sitting in the plane already and we're about to take off! _ ” Javi texts, seeing the ' _ ゆづ _ (◕‿◕✿)  _ is typing... _ ' seconds later.

“ _ I forgot to say, Javi. I took this from your suitcase. _ ”

Javi looks at the screen, surprised since he wasn't expecting that kind of reply. But in a matter of seconds Yuzu sends him a selfie, with one of those silly filters. He is smiling, although the smile doesn't really reach his eyes. Instead, they look kind of droopy and sad. More than smiling, Javi would say that his lips are in an emotionless curved line, nothing more. But he gets distracted seconds after, realising what Yuzu's wearing.

“ _ Is that my Spain jacket? You thief! _ ” Despite the unhappiness constricting his chest since he left the hotel in Toyama, Javi smiles, charmed.

“ _ I've taken it hostage until you come to Toronto. I will give it back then. _ (* ❛ ‿ ❛ )”

Javi is definitely missing him already. He looks back at the picture once more, looking at his puppy eyes and cheeks, and remembering how nice was waking up next to Yuzu. Javi had tried hard to not let himself go in the morning, but now... A tear or two had rolled down his face, although he is smiling a bit.

“ _ I will take it back, as long as you're the one wearing it. _ ”

Someone from the flight crew approaches him to tell him to turn off the data, as they were about to take off.

“ _ I really need to go now, Yuzu. I will text you when I land! I– _ ” Javi stops writing, faltering while writing the following words. He really doesn't want to say them via text for the first time, but he can't really help it. “ _ I love you. _ ”

Javi thinks he might have said too much, because there's no immediate typing like the other times. Clutching his phone, feeling slightly anxious, he gets everything ready for the flight, searching for his earphones in his pockets and plugging them in. After a second warning from the flight crew, he does turn on the flight mode in a hurry.

However, before he starts playing his music, about to close the app he was using to text Yuzu, he notices there's a text at the bottom. Or rather, an audio. 4 seconds only. A slip of the finger? 

But when he presses plays, he hears Yuzu's voice, all tender and soft.

“I love you too, Javi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you can forgive me for the sadness here, there shall be a meeting soon! <3


End file.
